Carth Onasi
|Tod= |Heimat=Telos IV |Beruf= *Soldat *Pilot |Zugehörigkeit= *Galaktische Republik *Telos Security Force |Sprache = Basic|Mentor = Saul Karath}} Carth Onasi war ein Soldat der Galaktischen Republik, der in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen und dem Jedi-Bürgerkrieg an der Seite von Revan kämpfte. Er lebte zusammen mit seiner Frau Morgana und seinem Sohn Dustil auf Telos IV. Biografie Die Mandalorianischen Kriege Carth lebte mit seiner Ehefrau und seinem Sohn auf Telos und war Mitglied der Telos Security Force, bis er sich der Flotte der Republik anschloss. Dort war sein erster Posten die orbitale Beobachtungsstation des Planeten Serroco. Später diente er als Lieutenant auf Saul Karath Flaggschiff Tapferkeit. Während des Krieges begegnete Carth auf Serroco dem Padawan Zayne Carrick. Carth berichtet dem Padawan von seiner früheren Stationierung auf Serroco und dass er den einheimischen Stereb gerne mal Streiche gespielt habe, indem er falsche Sturmmeldungen abgegeben habe. Inzwischen respektierte er die Stereb allerdings und hielt wenig von solchen Späßen. Am nächsten Tag entdeckte er Zayne, der sich an Bord seines Schiffs geschlichen hatte und kann diesen erstmal überwältigen. Zayne berichtete von seiner Vision und dass er den Admiral vor dem bevorstehenden Angriff und der Zerstörung der Städte warnen muss. Zuerst glaubte er ihm kein Wort, erst als Zayne seine Jedi-Fähigkeiten zeigte, stimmte Carth zu und brachte ihn sofort zu Admiral Saul Karath. Der Admiral erkannte sofort, wer Zayne wirklich ist, was Carth sehr überraschte. Er war Zeuge, wie der junge Jedi versuchte, den Admiral zu warnen, dieser hielt ihn aber für einen Spion der Mandalorianer. Der Admiral befahl Onasi, den Jedi-Rat zu kontaktieren und dass er ruhig nach dem Jedi Squint fragen soll, der laut Zayne seine Behauptungen beweisen könne. Er nutzte die Zeit im Funkraum dann, um wieder falsche Sturmmeldungen an 17 von 27 Stereb-Städte abzugeben, als die Mandalorianer angriffen. Er eilte auf die Brücke und konnte noch sehen, wie der Atomschlag gegen den Planeten ausgeführt wurde. Er brachte danach Lager Drei auf den Schirm, wo man Zaynes Schiff zerstört vorfand. Am Abend besuchte er Zayne in dessen Zelle und berichtete, dass er die 17 Städte hatte retten können. Auf dem Weg zu einem neuen Sammelpunkt wurde die Courageous von Verbänden der Mandalorianer angegriffen und sogar geentert. Onasi kam auf der Brücke dem Admiral zuhilfe, der von einem Mandalorianer angegriffen wurde. Danach zogen sie sich zu den Zellen zurück, in denen Zayne immer noch einsaß. Nachdem der Admiral ihm zusicherte, ihn mitzunehmen, erklärte sich Zayne bereit zu helfen, löste eine Panzerplatte von der Wand und gab damit Zugang zum Frachthangar des Schiffes, wo die Deadweight, Onasis Schiff, stand. Es gelang der Gruppe, mit dem Schiff von dem Kriegsschiff zu fliehen, wobei Onasi seine Pilotenkünste offenbarte. Auf der Flucht erhielten sie eine Nachricht des Duros Eejee Vamm von Adascorp, der ihnen eine Waffe schmackhaft machen wollte, mit der man die Mandalorianer endgültig besiegen könne. Der Admiral stimmte einem Treffen zu und Onasi flog sie zum Treffpunkt mit der Vermächtnis Arkanias. Als sie das Schiff Lord Adascas erreichten, erfuhren sie von dessen Plänen, was auch Onasi schockte. Erst recht, als auch noch die Mandalorianer als weitere Bieterpartei eintrafen, angeführt von Mandalore persönlich. Er war beim anschließenden Treffen der Bieterparteien anwesend, wobei er sich zurückhielt und dann um die Erlaubnis bat zu gehen, was ihm auch gestattet wurde, offiziell wollte er auf sein Schiff, doch in Wahrheit hatte er vor, Zayne Carrick aus seiner Zelle zu befreien. Nachdem er die Ausrüstung des Jedi-Schülers geholt hatte, traf er diesen und dessen Meister Lucien Draay im Beobachtungsraum des Schiffes, wo diese die Bieterrunde beobachteten. Onasi war überrascht, dass Zayne und Lucien zusammenarbeiten, schloss sich den Beiden aber an, als auch Demagol, getarnt als Rohlan Dyre, auftauchte und sich der Gruppe ebenso anschloss. Dieser verhinderte auch Luciens ersten Plan, der vorsah, Jarael zu töten, um Adasca das Druckmittel zu nehmen, danach fassten die vier den Plan, für Streit unter den Kriegsparteien zu sorgen. Zayne zog sich dazu eine mandalorianische Rüstung an und begann im Verhandlungsraum einen Streit mit Onasi. Als Zayne sich dann als Jedi zu erkennen gab und Lucien mit gezücktem Lichtschwert auftauchte, begannen die Kriegsparteien sich zu bekämpfen. Als dann die Exogorthen angriffen, zogen sich alle zurück, Karath gab ihm den Befehl, Zayne festzunehmen, doch Onasi gab ihm nur ein Jetpack, sah ihn als geflohen an und zog sich dann mit dem Admiral und seinen Leuten zurück. Als nach dem Sieg über die Mandalorianer viele von Carths ehemaligen Kameraden, darunter auch sein langjähriger Mentor Saul Karath, die Republik verrieten, blieb Carth auf Seiten der Republik. Der Jedi-Bürgerkrieg Nach den Mandalorianischen Kriegen wurde Onasi zum Commander befördert und diente unter Bastila Shan an Bord des republikanischen Kreuzers Endar Spire zur Zeit der Schlacht von Taris. Er floh nach der Zerstörung des Schiffes im tarisianischen Orbit zusammen mit Revan, der glaubte, ein normaler republikanischer Soldat zu sein, in einer Rettungskapsel nach Taris. Dort befreite Revan mit ihm, Mission Vao und Zaalbar die Jedi Bastila aus der Gefangenschaft einer Swoop-Gang, den Schwarzen Vulkar. Danach flohen sie mit Davik Kangs Schmugglerschiff, der Ebon Hawk nach Dantooine; Carth war von da an Pilot des Schiffs, und immer, wenn er Revan nicht begleitete, im Cockpit anzutreffen. miniatur|links|Carth Onasi. Später erzählte Carth Revan von seiner Heimat Telos, die auf Befehl Darth Malaks zerstört wurde. Dabei starb seine Frau in seinen Armen, der Arzt kam zu spät. Sein Sohn Dustil Onasi galt von da an als verschollen, obwohl Carth jahrelang alle Berichte von Telos kontrollierte, fand er keine Spur von seinem Sohn. Als er mit Revan auf der Suche nach der einer Sternenkarte nach Korriban kam, fand er dort, wie er schon vorher von seinem alten Freund Jordo gehört hatte, seinen Sohn als Lehrling in der Sith-Akademie. Natürlich wollte Carth, dass sein Sohn die Akademie verlässt, jedoch weigerte sich Dustil. Er beschuldigte Carth, ihn und seine Mutter auf Telos zum Sterben zurück gelassen zu haben und er wollte nicht glauben, dass die Sith böse seien. Darauf verlangte er von seinem Vater einen Beweis dafür, dass sie wirklich so böse seien, wie er behauptete. In der Kammer des Leiters der Akademie, Uthar Wynn, fand Revan dann ein Datapad, indem stand, dass Uthar eine Freundin Dustils hatte töten lassen, um Dustils Fortschritt nicht im Wege zu stehen. Als Carth seinem Sohn dieses Datapad zeigte, versöhnten sie sich. Allerdings blieb Dustil dennoch in der Akademie, damit er seine Freunde warnen könne. Er wollte sich danach mit Carth auf Telos treffen um sich auszusprechen, ob sie sich jemals wieder sahen, ist nicht bekannt. Nachdem Revan und seine Gefährten drei Teile der Sternenkarte gefunden hatten, brachte Saul Karath die Ebon Hawk in seine Gewalt und nahm seine Besatzung auf der Leviathan gefangen. In einem falschen Verhör ließ er Carth, Revan und Bastila foltern. Da ihnen die Flucht gelang, sah Carth schließlich eine Chance auf Rache. Er begleitete Revan und Bastila zur Brücke des Schiffes, wo Saul von ihnen getötet wurde. Kurz vor seinem Tod sprach er noch zu Carth und klärte ihn über Revans wahre Identität auf. Es erschütterte Carth zu erkennen, dass er die ganze Zeit mit dem ehemaligen dunklen Lord der Sith gereist war und er diesen angefangen hatte zu vertrauen. Zwar versuchte er Revan zu hassen, doch er konnte es nicht und sah ihn weiterhin als Freund. Als Revan schließlich die letzte Sternenkarte gefunden hatte, flog Carth die Gruppe um Revan nach Lehon. Durch das planetare Störfeld bedingt, musste Carth die Ebon Hawk notlanden. Kurz nachdem es Revan gelungen war, das Störfeld zu deaktivieren, begann der Angriff der republikanischen Flotte unter dem Kommando von General Forn Dodonna und Jedi Meister Vandar Tokare. Da Bastila nun der Dunklen Seite verfallen war und Darth Malak diente, setzte sie die Kampfmeditation gegen die Flotte der Republik ein. Da die Flotte der Sith zahlenmäßig überlegen war und keines der Manöver von Dodonna Wirkung zeigte, wollte sie schließlich den Rückzug befehlen. Carth ermutigte Dodonna und den Jedi-Meister, den Angriff auf die Sternenschmiede nicht aufzugeben und erklärte, dass Bastilas Kampfmeditation der Grund sei, weswegen der Angriff bisher erfolglos war. Danach steuerte er die Ebon Hawk sicher durch eine Lücke in der Formation von Malaks Flotte in die Sternenschmiede und konnte mit Revan und seiner Gruppe wieder rechtzeitig aus der abstürzenden Sternenschmiede entkommen. Nach dem Sieg über Malak erhielten Revan, Carth und der Rest der Gruppe die Auszeichnung "Helden der Republik". Carth wurde zum Admiral befördert. Carth als Admiral und die späteren Jahre Als Revan ein Jahr nach der Schlacht um die Sternenschmiede die bekannte Galaxis verließ, erhielt Carth den letzten Befehl, die Republik zu schützen. Als 3951 VSY die Sith erneut in Erscheinung traten, gab er dem republikanischen Kriegsschiff Harbinger den Befehl, einer Spur der Sith nahe Peragus II nachzugehen. Nachdem sich die Sith schließlich offen zeigten und Darth Nihilus Telos angriff, führte Carth die Flotte der Republik an, um Telos vor einer erneuten Vernichtung zu schützen. Nach dem Sieg über Nihilus und der Zerstörung der Ravager begegnete er auf Telos der Verbannten und bat sie darum, bei einer Begegnung mit Revan auszurichten, dass der Befehl weiterhin ausgeführt würde. Charakter Carth bezeichnete sich selbst eher als einen Mann der Taten, als einen der Worte. Er traute fast niemanden, was darauf zurückzuführen war, dass ihn sein ehemaliger Befehlshaber, Saul Karath, im Jedi-Bürgerkrieg verriet, woraufhin Carth ihm ewige Rache schwor und ihn schließlich mit Revan und Bastila Shan auf Malaks Flaggschiff, der Leviathan, tötete. So misstraute Carth auch von Anfang an Revan und verdächtigte ihn sogar, an der Zerstörung an der Endar Spire beteiligt zu sein. Auch brachte er den Jedi wenig Vertrauen entgegen, so geriet er auf Taris mehrmals mit Bastila aneinander und glaubte auch auf der späteren Reise nicht, in alles eingeweiht zu sein. Nachdem er erfuhr, dass er die ganze Zeit mit Revan gereist war, stellte sich diese Befürchtung als wahr heraus. Fähigkeiten Carth war zu Beginn des Jedi-Bürgerkriegs bereits ein erfahrener Soldat und konnte Revan während der Suche nach der Sternenschmiede mit seinen Fähigkeiten unterstützen. So war er trotz seines Misstrauens stets loyal. Im Kampf bevorzugte er Blaster und war im Umgang mit ihnen sehr geschickt, er beherrschte aber auch den Nahkampf mit Vibroklingen. Außerdem war ein hervorragender Pilot und flog während seiner Zeit mit Revan die Ebon Hawk. Hinter den Kulissen Unkanonischer Weg Wenn in Knights of the Old Republic ein weiblicher Spielcharakter gewählt wird, ist eine Romanze mit Carth möglich. Wird das Spiel auf der Hellen Seite beendet, kann die Romanze bis zum Ende fortgeführt werden. Verfällt der weibliche Revan der Dunklen Seite und schließt sich Bastila an, so endet die Romanze und Carth gesteht Revan seine Liebe, bevor er flieht. Im Falle eines männlichen Revan auf der dunklen Seite verlässt Carth die Gruppe ebenfalls. Wird bei Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords im ersten Gespräch zwischen der Verbannten und Atton Rand festgelegt, dass Revan erneut der Dunklen Seite verfiel, taucht Carth im gesamten Spiel nicht mehr auf, da in diesem Fall davon ausgegangen wird, dass Carth nicht mehr am Leben ist. An seiner Stelle steht dann Admiral Cede, welcher nach der Zerstörung der Ravager nicht mit der Verbannten zusammentrifft. Sollte bei KOTOR II ein männlicher Verbannter gewählt werden, so schließt sich Mical der Gruppe nicht an und berichtet stattdessen Carth, dass er die Verbannte aufgespürt habe. Wenn in KOTOR II von einem weiblichen Revan ausgegangen wird, kann der Spieler in T3-M4 eine geheime Nachricht von Carth entdecken. Synchronsprecher Quellen * * *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Tage der Furcht *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Nächte des Zorns *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Tage des Hasses *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Wiedergutmachung *''Knights of the Old Republic Handbook * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Telosianer Kategorie:Piloten Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Flottenoffiziere der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Legends en:Carth Onasi es:Carth Onasi fr:Carth Onasi hu:Carth Onasi it:Carth Onasi pl:Carth Onasi pt:Carth Onasi ru:Карт Онаси